yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Quest for Wisdom Part 3 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of The Quest for Wisdom Part 3. Narrator: Our Planet Earth is a peaceful world where Friendship and Harmony was brought, Until Nightmare Moon appears and plans to take over. But then, Ransik gathers Twilight Sparkle and her friends to form a new group of heroes to fight against Nightmare Moon. They are Power Rangers Harmony Force. Previously on Power Rangers Harmony Force. Sunset Shimmer: (shocked and surprised) Are you Dulcea? Dulcea: Yes, I am. Tell me why have you come to Pheados? Sunset Shimmer: I've come to train here so I can earn my right to be the Wisdom Harmony Force Ranger. Dulcea: The last group of power rangers who came to Pheados survived and succeed it's attempt to reach the great power source and they've returned to earth and put a stop to the evil cosmic being, Known as Ivan Ooze. Sunset Shimmer: Dulcea, I've been chosen by the Element of Wisdom. And I ask if you will teach me to fight with my Keyblade. Dulcea: Very well, Let's begin. Nightmare Moon: And revenge you shall have, You'll start by defeating the Harmony Force Rangers. Stingerella: As you command, Nightmare Moon. Naja: Anything for revenge. Nightmare Moon: Now, We're getting somewhere. Mandilok: Now, It's time to destroy the earth! Naja: And bring fear to all humans! Twilight Sparkle: I wouldn't be too sure about that! Cole Evans: You three orgs will fail just like last time! Casey Rhodes: The same goes to the five of you! ???: I couldn't agree more! Twilight Sparkle: Sunset Shimmer! Pinkie Pie: She's back! Jarrod: Welcome home, Sunset! Sunset Shimmer: Thanks, Jarrod. The episode begins with the Harmony Force, Wild Force and Jungle Fury Power Rangers preparing to battle the Org Generals and Five Fingers of Poison. Sunset Shimmer: Now then, What'd I missed? Twilight Sparkle: Nothing much, Sunset. Care to do the honors of leading? Sunset Shimmer: Right, It's Morphin Time! Mane 6: Harmony, Full Power! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Power, Energize! Wild Force Rangers: Wild Access! Jungle Fury Rangers: Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed! The Morphing Sequence of the Harmony Force, Wild Force and Jungle Fury Rangers and Black Lion Warrior, Green Chameleon Warrior and White Tiger Warrior begins. Twilight Sparkle: Magic! Applejack: Honesty! Fluttershy: Kindness! Pinkie Pie: Laughter! Rarity: Generosity! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom! Altogether: Harmony Begin, Our Power Within! Power Rangers Harmony Force! The Harmony Force Symbol appears. Cole Evans: Blazing Lion! Taylor Earhardt: Soaring Eagle! Max Cooper: Surging Shark! Danny Delgado: Iron Bison! Alyssa Enrilé: Noble Tiger! Merrick Baliton: Howling Wolf! Cole Evans: Guardians of the Earth, United we roar! Wild Force Rangers: Power Rangers Wild Force! The Wild Force Symbol appears. Casey Rhodes: With the Strength of a Tiger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger! Theo Martin: With the Stealth of a Jaguar, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger! Lily Chilman: With the Speed of a Cheetah, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger! Justin Stewart: With the Ferocity of a Cougar, Jungle Fury Gold Ranger! Robert James (RJ): With the Courage of a Wolf, Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger! Dominic Hargan: With the Power of a Rhino, Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger! Jarrod: With the Spirit of the Mighty Lion! Camille: With the Cunning of a Chameleon! Whiger: With the Spirit of the White Tiger! All Together: We Summon The Animal Spirits From Within! Power Rangers Jungle Fury! The Jungle Fury Symbol appears followed by the colorful smokes and explosions. Twilight Sparkle: Charge! The Power Rangers fight the Org Generals and the Five Fingers of Poison. First, Twilight, Cole and Casey fought off Naja. Flit: And the battle is on as the Harmony Force, Wild Force and Jungle Fury Rangers are up against The Org Generals and the Five Fingers of Poison! Here are Twilight Sparkle, Cole and Casey fighting Naja! Cole Evans: Let's go! Twilight Sparkle: Magic Sword and Shark Sabers, Combine! (combining her weapons) Shark Sabers, Magic Mode! Cole Evans: Red Lion Fang and Falconator! Both: Combine! Naja: What!? Twilight Sparkle: Charging with the Spirit of the Shark, Gorilla and Hammerhead Shark! Twilight and Cole: Fire! (blasts Naja) Casey Rhodes: Spirit of the Tiger! (summons his Tiger Spirit) Naja: (screamed and exploded) Flit: And it looks like Applejack, Taylor and RJ are on a roll fighting off Rantipede! That's quite a team effort! Applejack: Honesty Axe! Taylor Earhardt: Golden Eagle Sword and Armadillo Puck! Both: Combine! Rantipede: It can't be! Applejack: Charging with the Spirit of the Leopard! Applejack and Taylor: Final Strike! (hits Rantipede) Robert James (RJ): Spirit of the Wolf! (summons his Wolf Spirit) Rantipede: (scream and exploded) Robert James (RJ): Excellent Team Work, Ladies. Flit: And now let's take a look at Fluttershy, Alyssa and Lily fighting off Stingerella! Fluttershy: Kindness Daggers and Jungle Mace, Combine! (combining her weapons) Jungle Mace, Kindness Mode! Alyssa Enrilé: White Tiger Baton and Deer Clutcher! Both: Combine! Stingerella: This is gonna be a big sting! Fluttershy: Charging with the Spirit of the Elephant, Penguin and Mammoth! Fluttershy and Alyssa: Final Strike! (hits Stingerella) Lily Chilman: Spirit of the Cheetah! (summons her Cheetah Spirit) Stingerella: (screamed) THE PAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (exploded) Flit: And down goes Stingerella! And it looks like Gakko is not going easy on Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Max, Danny, Theo or Justin while hanging around the higher towers so does speak! Gakko: How're you rangers going to get me from up there!? Rarity: Generosity Staff and Jungle Fan, Combine! (combining her weapons) Jungle Fan, Generosity Mode! Danny Delgado: Black Bison Axe and Rhino Shooter! Both: Combine! Danny Delgado: Go for it, Rarity! (gives the weapon to her) Rarity: With pleasure, Danny! Pinkie Pie: Laughter Lances! Max Cooper: Blue Shark Fighting Fins and Sword of Pardolis! Both: Combine! Theo Martin: Max, Danny, Pinkie, Get ready to fire! Justin, Follow my lead! Justin Stewart: Way ahead of you, Theo! (as he and Theo levitate) Theo Martin: Rarity, Remember to Focus while levitating! Rarity: Right, Theo. (begins to levitate) Gakko: You gotta be kidding me! Rarity: Charging with the Spirit of the Bat, Antelope and Flying Squirrel! Fire! (blasts Gakko) Gakko: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (falling) Pinkie Pie: Charging with the Spirit of the White Puma! Pinkie Pie, Max and Danny: Fire! (blasts Gakko) Theo Martin: Spirit of the Jaguar! (summons his Jaguar Spirit) Justin Stewart: Spirit of Cougar! (summons his Cougar Spirit) Gakko: (screamed and exploded) Flit: And that takes care of Gakko, Now let's take a view at Rainbow Dash, Merrick and Dominic's attempt to take down Toady! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty Crossbow! Merrick Baliton: Lunar Cue! Dominic Hargan: Rhino Blade! Altogether: Combine! Toady: Uh-Oh! Dominic Hargan: Charging with the Spirit of the Rhino! Rainbow Dash: And the Spirit of the Ox! Rainbow Dash, Merrick and Dominic together: Fire! (blasts Toady) Toady: (screamed and exploded) Flit: This doesn't look good for Toady! And now we view with Sunset Shimmer, Jarrod, Camille and Whiger taking the heat against the Org Generals, Retinax, Nayzor and Mandilok! Sunset Shimmer: Jarrod, Camille, Whiger, Get ready to combine your animal spirits! Jarrod: We're on it, Sunset. Spirit of the Lion! (summons his Lion Spirit) Camille: Spirit of the Chameleon! (summons her Chameleon Spirit) Whiger: Spirit of the White Tiger! (summons his White Tiger Spirit) Sunset Shimmer: Light Wisdom Keyblade, Combine the Power of the Animal Spirits! Retinax: How is this possible! Nayzor: Inconceivable! Mandilok: It can't be! Sunset Shimmer: Final Strike! Retinax, Nayzor and Mandilok: (screamed and exploded) Nightmare Moon: I will not tolerate this Wisdom Ranger any longer! (casting a spell) It's time to take matters into my own hands! And the Org Generals and Five Fingers of Poison got bigger. Rarity: She's insane! Applejack: Any ideas, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Sunset, What do you suggest? Sunset Shimmer: Let's get our Megazords ready, I have a plan. Harmony Force Rangers: Harmony Zords, Arise! Then, The Harmony Zords appeared, Including Sunset Shimmer's own Zord. Ransik: (on communicator) Sunset, Behold your very own Wisdom Unicorn Zord. Sunset Shimmer: (gasped) My... My own Zord? Twilight Sparkle: That's right, Sunset. You've earned it's power. Rainbow Dash: Yeah, Now let's do this! Sunset Shimmer: Harmony Zords, Combine! The Harmony Zords combines to form the Elemental Megazord. Harmony Force Rangers: Elemental Megazord, Full Power! Cole Evans: Come on, Casey. Twilight and the others will need our help! Casey Rhodes: Right, Cole! Wild Force Rangers: Wild Zords, Descend! Jungle Fury Rangers: Animal Sprints, Unite! Wild Force Rangers: Wild Zords, Combine! The Red Lion Zord, Yellow Eagle Zord, Blue Shark Zord, Black Bison Zord, White Tiger Zord and and Soul Bird combined themselves into the Wild Force Megazord. Cole Evans: Soul Bird, Sould Drive, Merge! The Soul Bird merged with the Wild Force Megazord. Cole and Tyler: Wild Force Megazord! The Wolf Zord, Hammerhead Shark Zord and Alligator Zord combined themselves into the Predazord. Merrick Baliton: Predazord! The Gorilla Zord, Black Bear and Polar Bear Zords and Gaur Zord combined themselves into the Kongazord. Max and Danny: Kongazord! The Falcon Zord, Rhino Zord, Armadillo Zord, Giraffe Zord, Deer Zord and Adult Soul Bird combined themselves into the Isis Megazord. Alyssa Enrilé: Soul Bird! Soul Drive, Merge! The Adult Sould Bird merged with the Isis Megazord. Alyssa Enrilé: Isis Megazord! Pinkie Pie: Awesome! The Gorilla, Antelope, Penguin, Lion and Chameleon Spirits combined themselves into the Jungle Master Megazord with Lion and Chameleon Power. Casey, Theo, Lily, Jarrod and Camille: Jungle Master Megazord with Lion and Chameleon Power! Dominic Hargan: Rhino Spirit, Transform! The Rhino Steel Zord transforms into it's warrior mode. Dominic Hargan: Rhino Steel Zord, Warrior Mode! The Cougar, Wolf and White Tiger Spirits combined themselves into the White Tiger Pride Megazord. Justin, RJ and Whiger: White Tiger Pride Megazord! Sunset Shimmer: Now, Let's take down those Org Generals! Harmony Force Rangers: Tomodachi Bazooka, Final Strike! Retinax: (screams and explodes) Casey, Theo and Lily: Jungle Master Migazord! Jarrod: With Lion Power! Camille: And Chameleon Power! Altogether: Full Fury! Justin, RJ and Whiger: Spin Fury! Dominic Hargan: Rhino Steel Blade, Attack! Nayzor: NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FOILED AGAIN!!!! (explodes) Then, Animus came while combining himself with the Black Lion Zord, Condor Zord, Jaguar Zord, Sawshark Zord and Buffalo Zord into the Animus Megazord. Animus: It's time we combine our powers and defeat Mandilok! Cole Evans: Right, Animus! Mandilok: This isn't suppose to happen! Animus: It is about to begin, Madilok! Your days of pollution ends! (begins to strike) Cole and Tyler: Soul Cannon, Mega Roar! The Wild Force Megazord unleashed it's Mega Roar. Merrick Baliton: Activate Revolver Phantom! The Predazord use the Revolver Phantom. Max and Danny: Double Knuckle, Final Strike! The Kongazord use the Double Knuckle Final Strike. Alyssa Enrilé: Isis Megazord, Final Strike! Mandilok: (screams and explodes) Rainbow Dash: Yes, We Beat the Org Generals!! Sunset Shimmer: Now for the Five Fingers of Poison! Animal Spirits! Tiger, Jaguar and Cheetah! (summon the Tiger, Jaguar and Cheetah Spirits) Casey Rhodes: Go for it, Sunset! Sunset Shimmer: Animal Spirits, Combine! The Animal Spirits combine into the Jungle Pride Megazord Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Unicorn Zord, Combine! The Wisdom Unicorn Zord cimbines with the Jungle Pride Megazord into it's Wisdom Mode. Sunset Shimmer: Jungle Pride Megazord, Wisdom Mode! Rantipede: What!? Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Savage Spin! Rantipede: (after the first attack) I can't take this! Sunset Shimmer: Super Kick, Wisdom Savage Spin, Final Strike! Rantipede: (screams and explodes) Sunset Shimmer: Now, Let's take down Gakko! Twiight Sparkle: We're with you, Sunset. Initiating combination with the Isis Megazord! The Elemental Megazord was combined with the Isis Megazord into it's Elemental Mode. Alyssa and the Harmony Force Rangers: Isis Megazord, Elemental Mode! Gakko: Huh? Alyssa and the Harmony Force Rangers: Isis Megazord, Elemental Mode, Final Strike! Gakko: (screams and explodes) Rainbow Dash: Now, It's Toady's turn! Toady: You wanna piece of me!? Rainbow Dash: I do! Loyalty Pegasus Zord, Initiating combination with the Kongazord! The Loytalty Pegasus Zord was combined with the Kongazord into it's Loyalty Mode. Danny Delgado: Alright, Rainbow Dash! Max Cooper: Perfect timing! Rainbow Dash, Max and Danny: Kongazord, Loyalty Mode! Toady: Oh, Come on! Rainbow Dash, Max and Danny: Double Knuckle of Loyalty, Final Strike! Toady: (screams and explodes) Twilight Sparkle: You're going down, Stingerella! Spirit of the Hammerhead Shark! (summons her Hammerhead Shark Spirit) Applejack: Spirit of the Leopard! (summons her Leopard Spirit) Fluttershy: Spirit of the Mammoth! (summons her Mammoth Spirit) Pinkie Pie: Spirit of the White Puma! (summons her White Puma Spirit) Rarity: Spirit of the Flying Squirrel! (summons her Flying Squirrel Spirit) Rainbow Dash: Spirit of the Ox! (summons her Ox Spirit) Harmony Force Rangers: Animal Spirits, Combine! The Elemental Megazord was combined into the Wild Jungle Harmony Megazord. Harmony Force Rangers: Wild Jungle Harmony Megazord! Stingerella: It can't be! Harmony Force Rangers: Tomodachi Bazooka! Power of Harmony and Animal Spirits, Final Strike! Stingerella: (screams and explodes) Sunset Shimmer: Let me take care of Naja! Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Sunset. Go for it. Sunset Shimmer: Animal Spirits, Lion and Chameleon! (summons the Lion and Chameleon Spirits) Lion Spirit. Chameleon Spirit and Wisdom Unicorn Zord, Initiating combination with the Predazord! The Wisdom Unicorn Zord and Lion and Chameleon Spirits combines with the Predazord into it's Wise Lion Mode. Sunset Shimmer: Mind if I cut in, Merrick? Merrick Baliton: Not at all, Sunset. Sunset and Merrick: Predazord, Wisdom Lion Mode! Naja: That's not possible! Merrick Baliton: Activate Revolver Phantom! Sunset Shimmer: Spirit of the Lion and Chameleon and Element of Wisdom, Full Power! Sunset and Merrick: Final Strike! Naja: (screams and explodes) Flint: And the Power Rangers saved the day again! Twilight Sparkle: Harmony Wins, Evil Loses! After the battle was over, Ransik brought Twilight to Crystal Prep Academy. Ransik: Well done, Everyone! Nadira: Our mission is complete! Twilight Sparkle: Cole, Shane, Casey, Jayden, I want to thank you guys and your friends for your help. Cole Evans: No problem, Twilight. Shane Clarke: We're just glad to help. Casey Rhodes: Us Power Rangers gotta stick together. Jayden Shiba: And we watch each other's backs. Later inside. Ransik: Be ready, Twilight. (puts a blindfold over her eyes) Cadance and your brother has a surprise for you. Nadira: Don't spoil it, Pinkie. Pinkie Pie: Gotcha. Ransik: (catches Twilight to peak) Ah, No peaking. Twilight Sparkle: Where are we going, Ransik? Ransik: Oh, Don't worry, Twilight. You'll see when we get there. Soon, Ransik and Nadira brought Twilight to the Gym. Twilight Sparkle: Can I look yet? Ransik: Not yet, Twilight. Try not to peak. Shining Armor: (thumb up and winks) Ransik: (winks back) All right, Twilight. Now, Take off the blindfold, You can look. When Twilight took off the blindfold, There was a party. The Crowd: Surprise! Twilight Sparkle: Whoa, What is all this? Shining Armor: Notice anything different about us, Twily? Twilight Sparkle: I don't see much. Robert James (RJ): Look around you, Twilight. What do you see? Twilight Sparkle: All those gifts, A baby crib. Cameron Watanabe: Anything else? Twilight Sparkle: Wait a minute! (noticing the baby gifts and gasped) Can it be? Shining Armor! Cadance! Are you two...?! Dean Cadance and Shining Armor: We're Having a Baby! Pinkie Pie: A Baby, Twilight! They're Having a Baby! Woo-hoo! Nadira: Isn't this exciting, Twilight?! Twilight Sparkle: You mean... I'm going to be an aunt?! This is the best surprise ever! Dean Cadance and Shining Armor: (laughing) Twilight Sparkle: (hugged her brother and sister-in-law) Oh, I love you guys! And I can't wait to meet your little boy or girl! Shining Armor: Neither can we. Dean Cadance: (as everyone were chattering happily) Thanks, Ransik, For all your help. And thank you, Nadira. Nadira: Think nothing of it, Cadance. Ransik: You two would be wonderful parents. Sunset Shimmer: (viewing her Wisdom Morpher) No doubt. The End Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225